Chronicles of the Unsuspected
by UndiscoveredStoryTeller
Summary: If you are familiar with my first: "Unsuspecting Ever After", this is a follow up! This short collection take you 3 years after the first story. ALL "UEA" characters and new ones.
1. Chapter 1

Episode One: "The Eagle has Landed

**Episode One: **_**"The Eagle has Landed!"**_

She looked at her calendar and crossed yesterday with a great big X. It was her two year anniversary today and she had a special evening planned. She looked back at all that had happened to get her where she was and she concluded she'd do it all again if she had to.

"Rory come on!"

Rory followed Sheryl to the small lounge. She had taken a job, alongside Doyle, who wanted to found his own local paper a year ago. It was a bold move for her to leave the Times, but today, on the _Connecticut's Informant_ year anniversary, she felt it was all worth it.

"Rory's here!" Sheryl announced.

"Ah, good!" said Doyle as he was ready for his speech, "People of the _Connecticut's Informant_…"

"I love it when he speaks like that…" whispered Paris to Rory.

"He does seem powerful…" Rory agreed.

"I had a dream once…"

"Is he quoting Martin Luther King?" Rory asked.

"Hey! Doyle can dream too!" Paris said annoyed.

"Noted…" Rory smiled.

"My dream is this!" Doyle said, "You are all part of it and today we enter a new phase in this long, prosperous journey, alongside one of the most recognized names in the business. I want to thank you all for being a part of it, but personally our head editor Ms. Rory Gilmore for being the best at her job and a great friend!"

People applaud as Rory waved.

"People of the _Connecticut's Informant_ today we march towards a new era! A brighter beginning that I exhort you to walk with me as part of _my _dream, today, yours too! Thank you!"

People applaud as Doyle walked over to them.

"So what did you think?" he asked.

"Almost good enough for a presidential speech…" Paris said.

"I liked it Doyle, but you didn't have to give me any of the credit! This was all you!" Rory said.

"Of course I did, Rory!" Doyle exclaimed, "You're the only one who didn't think I was crazy! Even my own wife thought I was crazy!"

"Well it was!" Paris wailed.

"I really am in debt with you Rory…" Doyle smiled, "And Jess! If it wasn't for Trunchen I don't think we would have ever gotten published!"

"Why isn't he here?" Paris asked.

"He had a meeting with his editor about his new book…" Rory explained when her cell-phone went off, "That's him now!"

Rory walked over to a corner where she could hear, "Hey!"

"_Hey! So I was thinking we should go to Border's to celebrate!"_

"The bookstore?"

"_Well its music, books and coffee actually…"_

"Jess, the bookstore?"

"_You want a little higher? Starbucks! But don't blame me if you get bored!" Jess chuckled._

"Funny…"

"_How was Doyle's speech?"_

"It was Martin Luther King meets—Doyle!"

"_Interesting?"_

"I'll tell you about it later…"

"_Seven good for you?"_

"I'll see you then!"

"_I love you…"_

"Me too…" Rory hung up, just as Paris and Doyle came find her.

"Rory there is something I want to tell you…" Doyle was embarrassed.

"What is it?"

"How would you like to be my partner?!" Doyle smiled.

"Doyle! Wow! I'd love to!" Rory hugged him.

"Alright, now tell her the _other_ thing…" Paris said.

"What other thing?" Rory asked.

"Paris! I told you, there is only one way to work around delicates situations like this and…"

"Huntzberger is financing the paper…" Paris blurted interrupting Doyle.

"Paris!" Doyle was angry, "What will Rory think?! Couldn't you be gentler! I don't want to poke her wound!"

"Uh, Doyle," Rory interrupted, "You're poking air…"

"See? I told you!" Paris said.

"Are you sure? Cause I understand is there is some kind of sensibility to it…"

"Doyle, I assure you: no sensibility!"

"I told him that!" said Paris.

"Well I didn't just mean Logan! I mean, he's not even in the business, I was referring to his father, Mitchum Huntzberger! Rory is most valued here!"

"Doyle, really! I appreciate you worrying, but don't! I'm fine!" Rory was a little annoyed.

"That's good to know cause the _Informant_ needs an opportunity like this!" Paris added.

"I couldn't agree more!" Rory smiled.

"Well, with that cleared out, _partner," _Doyle winked at her, "I better get back to work! Mitchum Hunztberger will be here any minute!!"

"Any plans for tonight Rory?" Paris asked, "I thought maybe we could celebrate…"

"I do actually, with Jess…" Rory smiled.

"Oh! Well, then a word of advice: don't get married!"

"Paris, you're married…"

"Which makes me the most qualified person to tell you this!"

--

Rory sat in her new office like Doyle had insisted. She tried to ignore the fact that for some reason hearing the name: Huntzberger again made her feel uncomfortable. She was sure she'd never see him again. Well, after all, it was Mitchum, not Logan.

"Knock, knock!"

"Come in Sheryl!"

Sheryl Paxton had become close friends with Rory since she started working at the paper, fresh out of college. She was a social's reporter who loved to gossip.

"I like the new office!" Sheryl sat in front of Rory's desk.

"Thanks…" Rory smiled.

"So, I heard from accounting, the eagle has landed…"

"Huntzberger is here?" Rory asked Sheryl and she nodded.

"Doyle should call you any moment into the conference room!" Sheryl said, "I've never even heard that name until I went to college!"

Sheryl didn't go to an Ivy League college like she and Doyle had, but her wit and persuasion could get an interview out of anyone! She was a valued reporter who loved to play detective.

"How about you?"

Rory was glad Sheryl hadn't decided to check for skeletons in _her_ closet.

"I've heard it a couple of times…"

"Well, last thing I heard was that the…"

Rory's office phone rang. Sheryl squealed in excitement.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"_Conference room, pronto!"_ it was Doyle.

Rory hung up and grabbed her things.

"Oh God, Rory! You've got to tell me every single detailed! What's he like? What he looks like? What cologne he uses?!"

"I'm not going to smell him Sheryl!"

"Just sniff around him a little…"

"Bye, Sheryl…"

Rory walked to the conference room. As she did she couldn't help but feel anxious, nervous, like her heart could stop without warning. She remembered Mitchum Huntzberger's gut and what it had said about her. She hoped it had changed its mind. Rory came into the room entirely distracted.

"Rory! I am so sorry, I didn't know…" Doyle whispered as she passed by him at the door, but she didn't understand what he meant until she saw, sitting at the end of the table with a smile on his face, it was Logan.

"So, shall we begin?" he smiled at Rory.

--

After the meeting was over Rory hurried into her office. Doyle followed close by. Luckily Sheryl was gone.

"Rory I am so sorry!" Doyle apologized, "I didn't expect him!"

"No, it's ok, Doyle!" Rory panted nervously, "I already told you…"

"If I didn't know you two any better I'd think you're running away from me!" Logan found his way into Rory's office, "Rory! How have you been?!"

"Good…" She smiled avoiding eye contact.

"Excellent!" Logan smiled as he noticed she was nervous, "Happy to see me?"

"What are you doing here anyways?" Doyle asked.

"I thought we were closing a deal?!" Logan chuckled.

"Where is your father?" Doyle insisted.

"I rather not quote him…" Logan smiled.

"Huntzberger!" Paris said in a dreary tone.

"Paris!" Logan sat on one of Rory's chairs, "I still you still eradiate sunshine!"

"You haven't changed…" Paris replied.

"You'd be surprised…" Logan smiled.

"Is this why you didn't want to tell Rory, Doyle? You knew this didn't you!?"

"No, Paris!" Doyle seemed scared, "I didn't know anything sweetheart!"

"Sweetheart? No!" Logan laughed, "Are you Mr. Paris Geller, Doyle?"

"Very funny, Logan! Now tell us why you're here?!" Paris yelled.

"My father said he had better things to do with his time and sent me in his place!" it was all too comical to Logan, "Unbelievable! I'm really not welcomed here if it weren't for my father's money! And I thought it be nice to see old friends again!"

"Is that why your father is financing our paper? Cause we're your friends?" Doyle asked.

"Not—entirely…" Logan answered.

"This is so humiliating!" wailed Doyle.

--

"Hi. Welcome to the _Connecticut's Informant_, how may I help?" said the receptionist down at the lobby.

"Hi, I'm looking for Rory Gilmore…" Jess held a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"You are?"

The receptionist was interrupted by a scream. The security guard came from outside. A girl came from the bathroom.

"Honey?!" the receptionist held her.

"What happened?" asked the guard.

"There is a dead woman in the bathroom!" the girl assured and the guard hurried to the bathroom.

"Help! I need help!" yelled the guard.

Without thinking it twice, Jess put down his flowers and hurried to the bathroom. There he recognized the woman in the floor was Blue.

--

"So, Ace, are you hitched?" Logan asked after a minute or two of awkward silence.

"What do you care?!" Paris snapped.

"I was just curious…" Logan said.

"Sorry to interrupt but there is a situation down at the lobby that needs your attention!" said Sheryl out of breath, "Apparently a woman collapsed or something!"

"Finally some action!" said Paris as she hurried out followed by Doyle, Rory, Logan and Sheryl.

--

"Oh, miss are you ok?" asked the receptionist giving Blue a glass of water.

"I'm fine, really…"

Jess watched her drink. She was pale, but no different from the woman he remembered. He noticed her blue lock of hair was gone along with her nose piercing. He didn't think he would see her again.

"Blue?"

"It's nice seeing you again Jess…" she smiled.

The elevator doors opened.

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor!" Paris yelled.

"And we're insured!" Doyle added.

"Jess? What are you doing here?" Rory saw him standing next to all the commotion.

"Blue?!" Logan asked as he made his way to her, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to show you something…" Blue put down her glass of water, "Hey Rory…"

"Wait! You know each other?" Paris asked.

"It's a long story…" Blue chuckled softly as Logan helped her out of her over coat. It was close to November.

"Wait…" Jess remembered Logan, "How do _you_ know Blue?"

"She's my wife!" Logan scoffed as he was done taking Blue's coat off making it obvious to everyone: Blue was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode two: "Can't Spell Exit without EX"

**Episode two: **_**"Can't Spell Exit without EX"**_

Rory and Jess sat face to face, distracted with their own thoughts. Total silence was not how they expected to celebrate their two year anniversary. Rory poked around her untouched plate of food, while Jess played with his drink.

"Is everything alright?"

They both looked at the smiling waitress. She had no idea of the depth of her simple question.

"The manager and chef agree to exchange your order if you are not happy with it" she explained.

"Oh, no!" Rory felt embarrassed, "Everything is great! Really!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Jess said, "Perfect…"

The waitress smiled and walked away.

"That was embarrassing…" Rory chuckled and Jess smiled at her, "So, um, Doyle offered me a partnership and I accepted it!"

"That's great! Congratulations!" though he tried, Jess's words lacked enthusiasm.

Rory smiled at him.

"Oh! I forgot your flowers back at the paper!"

"That's alright, I don't blame you…"

"Is there something else behind those words?" Jess turned serious.

"No!" Rory quickly answered, "It's just—you saw Blue again…"

"And you saw that Logan jerk again…"

"Come on Jess! You know what happened last time you saw an ex-girlfriend again!"

"Not more than you've forgotten what happened when you last saw an ex-boyfriend!" Jess was as annoyed as her.

"Let's not spoil the evening, please…"

"Hey, I'm not the one who started this!"

Jess and Rory stared angrily at one another.

"The chef sends these," said the waitress as she came to their table with aluminum foil geese, "Dessert is on the house!"

--

Rory hurried inside to find her mother, grandparents and Luke having coffee in the living room. It was Friday night.

"Rory!" exclaimed Emily, "Should you've been expected?"

"Not really grandma…"

"Weren't you supposed to have dinner with Jess tonight?" asked Lorelai.

"I did," Rory was sad, "Mom, may I talk to you in the other room, please?"

"We'll be right back," Lorelai said following Rory into the dinning room, "What's wrong?"

"Our perfect evening didn't turn out so perfect!" Rory explained, "We had a fight…"

"Oh! Lovers quarrel. Well, it'll be alright. You just need some time to cool off, that's all…"

"No mom," Rory said, "You still don't know what we fought over…"

"Well?"

"Blue Lander…" Rory sighed

"Blue?!" Lorelai was surprised.

"And Logan…"

"And Logan…" Lorelai chuckled nervously, "Logan—Huntzberger, Logan?"

"Mom, you know what happened to me and Jess last time our past caught up with us! How can I be sure it won't happen again?" Rory was worried.

"Honey, you've got to trust," Lorelai sighed, "Plus, the situation is different now…"

Luke came into the room, "Is everything…"

"Tell me about it!" Rory interrupted him, "Logan and Blue are married!"

"I think I better go…" Luke walked away nervously.

"Wait!" Rory followed Luke back to the living room and Lorelai followed too.

"What is going on?" asked Richard.

"Did you know?" Rory asked Luke.

"Know what?" Emily asked Rory.

Luke stared at Lorelai.

"Mom?" Rory looked at Lorelai.

"Yes…" Lorelai admitted.

Rory scoffed and sat down.

"Know what?!" Emily insisted.

"About Logan' marriage, mom…" Lorelai explained.

"I told you we should have told her!" Emily exclaimed, "She probably would have enjoyed to have come with us!"

"Mom, who _enjoys_ an ex's wedding?" Lorelai asked.

"Logan was a gentleman and didn't invite her anyways…" Richard added.

"You went to his wedding?" Rory was annoyed, "All four of you? You went to Logan's wedding and I am hearing about it today?"

"We told you we've gone to the vineyard on a business trip…" said Richard.

"We said it was a convention in New York…" Lorelai said.

"I feel just awful that we lied to Rory!" Emily wailed.

"Makes two of us!" Luke added.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rory asked upset.

"Your mother thought we shouldn't…" said Emily.

"Well, honey, you were off celebrating your first year anniversary with Jess when, in our usual Friday night dinners, we realized we'd been invited to the same event!" Lorelai explained.

"That doesn't answer my question," Rory said angrily, "And how would you get invited to it anyways?!"

"Landers invited us," said Luke, "I had become good friends with them and so had Lorelai, especially to Cheyenne…"

"And we were invited by the Huntzberger," said Emily, "Not that we are fond of them after the way they treated you, but we couldn't possibly miss it! We had to be the bigger person!"

"Rory, I didn't know how'd you'd take it, so I decided to keep it from you," Lorelai explained, "I didn't want you to feel hurt! None of us did!"

"I understand…" Rory said, though still upset. Lorelai knew she was.

"See?" Emily started, "I didn't know why we didn't tell her in the first place! Rory, the wedding was wonderful! One of the best ones I've ever been to! I'm sure Isolde had much to do in it!"

"I didn't think she had it in her," said Richard, "But that girl was just what Logan needed. Even Mitchum admitted it there, do you remember Emily?"

"Yes, I do. They are quite the power couple those two!" Emily added, "I mean Logan had fallen so low, disgraced the whole family! It's a miracle he made it back to the top!"

"Mitchum's words for the occasion couldn't be truer! What was it he said?"

"Does it matter, dad?" Lorelai hated to see Rory so uncomfortable, "Maybe we should go…"

--

"Rory!" Lorelai hurried after her daughter before she closed the door. Luke rather be out of their way. "Honey, are you alright?"

"No, mom! I'm not!"

"Rory, you're with Jess now!" Lorelai reminded her, "You've been together two years now!"

"Two years that we've been carefully planning each step, uncovering feelings and getting over past mistakes and regrets. Two years we've done things slowly and carefully while our ex's are running around getting married to each other!"

"Rory…"

"Why are they so desperate to get married?" Rory was angry, "Have you realized that in a short time span, Logan asked three different women to marry him?"

"Talk about third being the charm…" Lorelai tried to lighten the mood.

"Mom!"

"Rory, I don't know what your so upset about?" Lorelai said, "Logan married Blue. So?"

"Why _her_ mom?" Rory finally came out with her.

" Is that what's bothering you?"

"The Huntzberger never thought I was good enough for Logan, how is she?" Rory was hurt, "How can one person get over another fast enough to get married and have a kid?"

"Honey, you might not like what I am going to say but, you and Jess sorta did too…"

"Is Blue purposely after all my ex-boyfriends? Cause she is sure related to all of them one way or another!"

"It's a small world after all…" Lorelai's smile drew off after Rory's stare, "Honey, I don't know much about Logan or Blue, but they seem to be happy. All you got to do is let it go, make up with Jess and be happy too! You deserve it babe!"

Lorelai kissed Rory's forehead and left the room.

--

Jess was bewildered when he saw Matt and Clark talking to Blue. It was as if they knew everything about her and never told him. He hoped there'd be a moment where it was just them two. Fortunately for him, there was.

"So, how are you Jess?" Blue asked.

"Good. How's your family?"

"They're good. Always close by…" Blue smiled, "Mom's with me, only today she went to visit Lorelai" Jess smiled, "So how are things between you and Rory?"

"We're good." Jess couldn't help but feel nervous, "It feels as I should congratulate you…"

"Oh, thanks," Blue chuckled, "Logan and I are thrilled, though a little scared. This was totally unplanned. It was our first anniversary present!"

"So you're good?" Jess was curious.

"Yeah," Blue smiled, "I'm real good…"

"That's good to know cause I only saw the guy twice and he was a total jerk!"

"Logan?" Blue scoffed, "Trust me Jess: you have no idea…"

"But he does love you right? You're not just a rebound?" Jess insisted, "I mean, he seemed head over heels for Rory last time I saw him and your marriage seemed to have come at a perfect time for him!"

"You know what Jess, that is none of your business! This is an issue I should discuss with you…" Blue stood up and left.

--

"Is Doyle coming anytime soon? Cause I am having a kid in about four months from now and I'd sorta like to be there…" Logan teased.

Doyle had called an emergency meeting with Rory and Logan, who had been waiting for him in the conference room for the last two hours.

"Congratulations by the way…" Rory's words lacked any kind of emotion.

"It was unexpected, but in the immortal words of the Beatles: love's all you need!"

"Is it really?" Rory's words erased Logan's smile, "Doesn't it seem kinda fast to you?"

"Three years seem shorter than 1,095 days…"

"Two years…" corrected Rory.

"Three, you do the math!" Logan turned serious, "Did you expect me to be in love with you forever?!"

"Of course not!" Rory felt embarrassed, "Do you know how I know Blue?"

"Yeah," Logan said, "It cost me a couple of months away from her, but I'm very persuasive…"

"Is that why you got married? You _persuaded_ her?"

"I romanced her and we fell in love," Logan was angry, "We didn't think we would, but we did! You and Jess did. What makes you think Blue and I are any different?"

--

"I've narrowed it down to grands or Anny; short for granny of course!"

Lorelai and Cheyenne laughed.

"You _do_ look too young to be a grandmother!" Lorelai said.

"You're just saying that cause it helps your case!" Cheyenne said, "But tell me, what's bothering you?"

"It's Rory," Lorelai sighed, "She and Jess found out about Blue and Logan and I'm not sure they are taking it too well…"

"Well why not? They've all grown and made their lives…"

"My guess is that since Rory and Jess have been taking their time before taking bigger decisions and they find that their ex's have, in approximately the same amount of time, taken so many decisions, _they_ have been putting off!"

"Blue and Logan went through different situations to get to where they are now!" Cheyenne assured.

"I know that!" Lorelai interrupted, "I'm just worried of what could happen to Rory…"

"You don't think history might repeat itself?" Cheyenne worried.

"I don't know…" Lorelai sighed.

--

They laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. For the first time in a year they felt like they were sleeping with a stranger. Blue sighed and Logan looked at her.

"Honey, are you alright?" he asked.

"Logan, why did you marry me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: "Imprisoned"

**Episode 3: **_**"Imprisoned"**_

The next day at the Connecticut's Informant, Rory wasn't sure if it was Logan he saw or Mitchum Hunztberger, giving orders as he walked through the corridors, Doyle close behind.

"Rory!" Doyle found Rory and Jess organizing her new office, "Hello Jess…"

"Doyle…" Jess said.

"Rory, did you say anything that might have upset Logan yesterday?" Doyle asked.

Jess looked at her angrily.

"I didn't say anything to upset him, Doyle…" Rory assured.

"He's in a horrible mood! Irritable! Trying to turn the paper upside down and making me sweat like a pig! What if he pulls the plug? We're done for?!"

"Doyle, relax! That's not going to happen!"

"He's a jerk!" Jess added causing his girlfriend to stare at him angrily.

"Doyle?" Sheryl came in, "Mr. Hunztberger wants a word with you…"

"Oh!" Doyle seemed as if he would cry, "See? There he goes again!"

"Just, relax Doyle…" Rory watched him leave.

"What's the matter with _him?_" Sheryl smiled.

"So you talked to him?" Jess interrupted.

"Sheryl, would you leave us alone for a moment?" Rory asked and Sheryl left.

"You talked to him?"

"Yes, I did, Jess!" Rory became annoyed.

"Was there a lot left unsaid between you two?" Jess asked.

"No. We were waiting for Doyle who never showed and I had to say something!"

"So what did you say, Rory?"

Their argument was interrupted by Logan's abrupt entrance into Rory's office.

"Gilmore!" he called, "I need these edited and proofread by tomorrow!"

Logan handed her some papers.

"So good to find you here….um…"

"Jess!" Rory said.

"Whatever," Logan was angry, "Stay away from my wife!"

"You talked to Blue?" Rory asked Jess.

"Yeah, and I rather he didn't feel her head with nonsense he doesn't know! Keep him in a leash if you need, I don't care!" Logan scoffed.

"We don't treat one another as slaves…" Jess replied.

"Are you implying something, _Jess_? Cause maybe you haven't noticed but Rory's ? Cause maybe you haven't noticed but Rory's _your_ girl now…"

"Is that a problem for you?" Jess asked.

Logan chuckled, "Unbelievable! You two really think the world revolves around you, don't you?"

"Funny…" Jess snickered, "Finally something we agree on!"

"This has got to stop!" Rory yelled, "Please! Can't we just get on with our lives?!"

"My sentiment's exactly!" said Logan before walking out.

"I'm out!" said Jess taking his jacket.

"Jess, please…" Begged Rory as Paris came into the office.

"Did I interrupt?"

Jess and Rory looked at one another.

"No…" Rory answered.

"Have you seen Doyle?" Paris asked.

"No for a while…"

"I looked in his office but he isn't there…" Paris sighed, "So, I guess I'll just have to wait for him there. You're coming to that Yale alumni thing right?"

"Oh! I totally forgot!" wailed Rory.

"Well, it's tonight!" Paris said, "Doyle and I are planning to go, if we ever find each other! Will I see you there? There are a couple of things I'd like to discuss with you in a different setting…"

"Uh, sure!" Rory smiled, "Feel free to run me over!"

"Ok, I will. See you then!" Paris exited.

"Yale alumni?" Jess asked, "That means he'll be there…"

"Probably…" Rory ignored him.

"Is that why I didn't hear about it until today?"

"No!" Rory was angry, "You didn't hear about it until today because I didn't remember it until today that Paris mentioned it! You were right there!"

"So you don't mind if I tag along?"

"If you don't mind being bored?"

"So you _do _mind!"

Rory sighed, "No Jess, I don't! I wouldn't go if I didn't go with you! I insist! Please come!"

"Sarcasm noted, but if you insist!" Jess said, "Seven alright for you?"

"Make it six!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

--

Rory wasn't far from the truth when she predicted he'd be bored. Jess felt like a fish out of water. He quickly realized he had the smarts, but he also realized he lacked the bank account. He walked around campus; he needed some fresh air. He suddenly realized he was lost. As he walked through campus trying to find his way back he came across a bench in between some tress; the bench was occupied.

"Finally, someone I can relate to. Mind I sit with you?" he asked.

"Actually, I do…" said Blue, but Jess sat anyways.

"You say he's not a jerk, but he ordered me not to get near you…" Jess scoffed.

"And what are you? Deaf?"

"Blue, why don't you tell me what's _really_ going on?"

"I should ask you the same question…" she was serious, "Why are you doing this? Why cant you understand I am married to him now? What is really going on between you and Rory that you feel so threatened by Logan and me?"

Jess didn't say anything. She chuckled.

"Do you remember the last time we saw each other?" Blue asked but she knew he did, "I begged you to let me fall out of love with you…and I did…"

"Pretty fast, wasn't it?"

"Not as fast as you did me, anyways!" Blue was impulsive, "Jess it's going to be close to three years now—but it doesn't matter who did what or who did what first! The important thing is that we did! Jess aren't you happy?!"

He looked at her smiling face.

"No…"

--

"Sorry to interrupt," Logan interrupted Paris, Doyle and Rory, "Have any of you seen my wife?"

"Lost her already…" Paris said pulling Doyle away.

"Why do you call her _my wife_ all the time?" Rory scoffed.

"Cause she sorta is…" Logan answered seriously, "I didn't think I needed you approval! When I took the job I thought we could be friends!" Logan admitted.

"Because I consider you my friend is that I worry!" Rory explained, "Isnt it weird to you at all that Blue is always after my ex's?"

"See? That's the problem right there!"

"What?"

"Once they become ex's their not yours anymore!"

"So it's all coincidental?!"

"Yes!" Logan laughed.

Rory looked angry.

"Rory," Logan began to explain, "We met at a bar in London, both heartbroken and drinking to it. I didn't see her again until she got a job singing in some bar back in California! And even after that, we didn't become fast friends! We could barely stand one another!"

"Really?" Rory couldn't fake her interest and disbelief.

"Yes! But we ended up falling in love…" Logan was enthusiastic, "When we told each other our past and she realized we'd been involved, she tried to stop it! She didn't speak to me for months! That's when I realized I loved her and I wanted to be with her always…"

"You took three years to discover that with me and it only took a year to discover it with her?"

"Year—year and a half—but that's how I know its real! I had gone from citizen high to citizen low and she helped me on my feet again! Rory, I traded biking at the Baylands and hiking in the Dish for summers down South, rodeos and all that redneck stuff you swear you'll never do!" Logan was amused by his own story, "You fell in love with Jess and I fell in love with Blue! It's the same thing!"

"It's not the same!" Rory noted, "Jess and I didn't get married! Jess and I aren't starting a family!"

"Is that what is bothering Jess and you, Rory?"

Logan and Rory stared.

--

Blue watched him carefully. This Jess was so much different than the Jess she had been in love with once. Seeing him as she did now and realizing she felt many things, but love was not one of them, gave her the closure she yearned for.

"Jess you've got to fight for your happiness…" she explained, "It won't just come to you!"

"It did once, but I let it go…" he looked at her and sighed.

"When things don't turn out the way you planned you just make a new plan to follow!"

"It feels like I'm getting nowhere fast…"

"I'm really sorry you're unhappy Jess…" Blue sighed.

"Can't say I didn't have it coming…" he chuckled.

"Just be honest and open with Rory. Things are bound to get better!"

"Maybe," Jess sighed, "Are you happy?"

"Yes," she smiled, "Very…"

"It's refreshing to know one of us is…"

"I bet you _are_ happy!" Blue's smile was still contagious, "You've gotten used to it, that's all!"

"Then why do I feel this way every time I see you?" Jess looked at her.

--

Logan walked around campus looking for Blue with Rory's company. The walk was silent. Rory wondered if Logan had noticed Jess was gone too and if he feared they'd find them together like she did.

"So many memories wouldn't you say?" Logan smiled.

"Yeah, sometimes I wish I could go back to those days," Rory was nostalgic, "Too bad the coffee cart isn't here anymore…"

"I could always pay for one to follow you around…""

Logan and Rory looked at one another as they laughed at their shared memory.

"Logan," Rory turned serious, "Not that it matters now or anything but…" she was embarrassed, "I'm sorry I hurt you…"

"Hey, you were my first real girlfriend," Logan smiled, "After all I put you through we couldn't have had a better ending!"

"Yes, we could have…" Rory didn't know where it came from, the urge to kiss him, but either way it did.

"Rory…" Logan pulled away from her. She had never felt rejected. However the feeling was short for right in front of them stood Jess and Blue still trying to find their way back.

"Wow…" Blue scoffed, "And I always thought the better bargain was being the wife not the other woman…"

"Blue!" Logan was alarmed, "It's not what it seems…"

Rory was embarrassed.

"No? What did you see Jess?" Blue asked.

Jess looked angrily at Rory.

"Bluebell…" Logan tried to take a hold of her.

"Don't touch me Logan!" Blue pulled away angrily.

"You better not touch her…" Jess warned.

"She's my wife! I have every right to touch her!" Logan yelled.

"What's you excuse for Rory?" Blue asked.

"Blue, it really is a misunderstanding…" Rory tried to explain.

"You two kiss and we misunderstood?" Jess was upset, "What do you take us for?!"

"Blue, let us explain…"

"Old crushes die hard—never die?" Jess asked, "Cause I've been there done that!"

"And unfortunately I have to, Logan!" Blue began to cry, "And I can't take it again! I don't know if to fight Rory or bow down to her power to drive the men I love towards her!"

"Are you so miserable that you had to screw my life?!" Logan yelled at Rory, "Tell her the truth Rory!"

"Hey!" Jess yelled at him, "As much as I want to know what that truth is you shouldn't be yelling at her!"

"Oh, yeah?" Logan was angry, "Do I want to know what you were doing with Blue before you saw us?"

"Not the same as you were doing with my girlfriend…"

"You're girlfriend's the one you should question…" Logan turned around towards Blue.

"Yeah, cause I saw you put up a huge fight!" Blue scoffed.

Jess hurried towards Logan and punched him.

"Jess!" Rory and Blue yelled in unison.

"You're defending him now?!" Jess yelled.

"Just leave him alone! It was my fa—"

Rory couldn't finish her sentence before Logan returned Jess's aggression and they were then involved in a fight.

"What is wrong with you?!" Blue yelled at Rory.

"Me?!" Rory yelled back, "What is wrong with you?!"

--

Lorelai's head was already spinning with Emily's complaints about Richard having to leave on business. Only Luke could pretend to be interested for so long.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore! What should I do, Lorelai?"

Lorelai stared at Luke and then at Emily. The phone rang.

"Saved by the bell!" Lorelai said and ran to answer the phone, "Hello!"

"_Mom…"_

Lorelai's heart stop as she realized Rory's voice was shaky.

"Rory? What's wrong?"

"_Um—Jess and I are in jail…could you come bail us out?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Sorry I took so long! Here's Chap 4! Enjoy!**

_**Episode Four: **__"But I'm a Gilmore, remember?!"_

Jess, Rory and Logan sat in a small cell in the police station. They looked angrily at one another and also at Blue who stood in front of the cell gate looking out.

"Why are we in here?! There are no real charges!" Jess yelled.

"Shut up, you!" wailed Blue, "I'm trying to watch America's Next Top Model!"

"Here you go Ms. Blue…" said a young police man bringing her a slice of pizza.

"What?!" Rory wailed, "Why is _she _the only one to get pizza when we're all starving here?!"

"Collin's just thinking of the baby, Rory. Don't get jealous!" Blue explained.

"Collin?" Logan asked, "You're in first name basis with our cell keeper?"

"Why am I the only one to care about still being here?!" Jess insisted.

"Because I'm too hungry to care!" Rory answered.

"Oh!" Blue grunted, "Collin, give her a slice please?"

"Please Collin!" Rory begged while Collin gave her a slice, "Thank you!"

"Amazing! Why are you doing what she says?" Logan asked Collin.

"My mother taught me to respect women, especially if their pregnant…" said Collin.

"Wise woman, don't you think Logan?" Blue ate her slice.

"Why the hell are we still in here?!" Jess insisted.

"Can't we just go? There are no real charges…" Logan said.

"Yes and he should know…" said Blue and Logan stared at her.

"How can I be sure you won't fight?" Collin asked.

"Because we've been stuck here, staring at one another for over an hour!" Rory said.

"Let us out already!" Jess added.

"Should I Ms. Blue?" Collin looked at Blue and so did the others.

"Nah!" Blue sat back down.

"What?!" Logan, Jess and Rory asked in unison.

"Since when is she a police woman?" Rory asked Collin.

"Guys, cut him some slack! Collin's new!" Blue explained, "Besides, I don't think we should leave this cell without resolving our issues once and for all!"

"What issues?" Jess scoffed angrily.

"Are you serious?" Logan chuckled.

"Jess, didn't we just see Logan and Rory Ivy League lip locking?!" Blue was upset.

"Blue!" Logan was angry, "I already told you! It's not what you think!"

"It's _my_ fault really…" Rory was embarrassed.

"Oh! I know all about your 'kissing ex-boyfriends' habit!" Blue chuckled.

"So you're mad at me, but are still sore over what happened with Jess?!" Logan asked.

"Don't make this about me!" wailed Jess.

"What were you doing with Blue anyways?" Rory asked Jess.

"We were lost and found each other…"

"How romantic!" Logan's sarcasm interrupted Jess.

"Well, Logan and I were looking for you!" Rory assured.

"Well, that's some fancy detective work Columbo!" Blue added mocking a southern accent.

"Bluebell…" Logan sighed frustrated.

"It really was _my_ fault Blue!" Rory explained.

"Good to know…" Jess mumbled.

"Jess! There were so many memories! I—I got caught up in the moment—I really am sorry…" Rory said.

"Look where getting caught up in the moment with Logan got _me!_" Blue turned away from them.

"Which one are you blaming him for, Ms. Blue?" Collin listened to their argument, "Being in jail or pregnant?"

"Does it matter?" Blue turned sad.

Logan sat next to her, "It really was nothing. I felt nothing when Rory kissed me…"

Jess scoffed, "Nothing but her lips!" He interrupted.

"Jess please…" Rory was embarrassed still.

"Logan…" Blue sighed.

"I swear!" Logan smiled at her, "I even pushed her away!"

"You _pushed_ my girlfriend?!" Jess renewed the arguing.

"Well, not exactly—you were there!"

"He just wanted me far from him. It's not like he pushed me, pushed me…" Rory explained.

"Yeah! Besides, there is still that matter about you following my wife!" Logan said to Jess.

"Our coincidental encounters haven't been as action packed as yours with my girlfriend!" Jess said.

"Encounters?" Rory asked, "That's plural meaning more than one…"

"Nothing's happened! We've just talked! I mean she's pregnant for God's sakes!" Jess yelled.

"That is so mean…" Blue began to cry.

"Oh, really?" Logan stood up in front of Jess.

"Yeah," Jess was sarcastic, "You hadn't notice?"

"Please stop it!" Rory yelled, "I'm so sick of this!"

"Me too!" Blue agreed, "I mean it's obvious you and Jess love each other! Why all this bickering just cause I married a different jerk?!"

"I thought we…"

"Logan!" Blue interrupted, "It takes time to cool off and erase an engraved picture of you kissing your ex-boyfriend from my skull…"

So, let me see if I get this right…" Collin interrupted, "You two are married but you and you used to date, and him and her used to date and you and _her_ used to date and now you're peeved cause them two are married?! I don't think I get it…"

"I don't think we do either, Col," said Blue, "Are there really any hard feelings?"

"Not on my part," Logan was quick to answer, "No offense, but if Rory hadn't chosen Jess, I would've never met and chosen, you Blue…"

Logan got closer to Blue and kissed her.

"I feel the same," she said before pushing him away, "Jerk!"

"So, you really _do_ love each other?" Rory stood in disbelief, "It's not just some evil plan to get back at us?"

"Rory…" Blue pulled Rory to sit next to her, "I've gone through morning sickness, stretch marks, hemorrhoids, swelling, mood swings and weird food cravings—trust me: it's no plan!"

"Rory!" Logan chuckled, "I really am glad you found someone you don't hesitate to want to be with for the rest of your life!"

Rory and Jess stared at each other.

"It happened to me and it's a frightening as wonderful! Don't go ruining that over a feeling that's past!"

"Wow…"

They looked at Blue.

"Did Logan just say that?" she asked.

"That was beautiful!" Collin applaud.

"Rory!"

Lorelai and Luke came in followed by Emily and Richard.

"Mom! Grandma? Grandpa?" Rory was confused.

"Luke…" said Jess.

"Jess…" said Luke.

"Hey, Luke and Lorelai!" Blue waved, "It's nice to see you again!"

"Blue! You look…" Luke didn't know what to say, "Pregnant…"

"That was so mean…" Blue began to cry on Logan's shoulder.

"I—I—didn't mean…" Luke became nervous.

"Not your fault," Logan assured, "Richard, Emily…"

"I'm sorry, but couldn't we continue this little get together _elsewhere_?!" Emily said.

"Please let us out Collin…" Jess said annoyed.

Collin opened the cell gate setting them free. They walked outside the police station but before any of they could leave, Cheyenne and Jazz appeared accompanied by Mitchum Huntzberger. Cheyenne looked at her daughter and laughed.

"Mom!" Blue wailed.

"What did you do to her Logan?!" Mitchum asked angrily.

"Nothing…" Logan assured but his father stared, "Nothing! Ask her!"

"Bluebell?" Mitchum asked.

"I'm fine, daddy bucks a million…" Blue smiled, "I love calling you that!"

"Mictchum…" Richard interrupted Mitchum's unusual moment with his daughter-in-law, offended he hadn't greeted them.

"Richard! Emily!" Mitchum said uninterested, "Heard about your little paper, Rory…"

"Oh!" Rory was flattered, "It's no big deal!"

"Don't flatter yourself, of course it isn't!" Mitchum said.

"Dad!" Logan stared at him.

"What? You want big deal? Bluebell's big deal! She fixed you and in a few months is birthing the new generation of Huntzberger men!"

"Stop!" Jazz said, "You don't even know if it's a boy!"

"_We_ don't know ourselves!" added Blue.

Mitchum chuckled, "Oh, but I do. Don't worry Gilmore, we all got to start somewhere, no?"

"We should go Richard…" said Emily offended. Deep down Lorelai and Rory felt offended too.

"Yes…" Richard said stunned.

"We very well should!" said Mitchum, "Come on now…"

"Come one Blue, we're with Mitch…" Cheyenne said.

"Wait, I have to pick up my car…" Logan said.

"Yeah, my cars back at Yale too…" said Rory.

"Well, _your_ car is…" Blue said to Rory and then turned to Logan, "Yours' been towed…"

"Towed?!" Logan asked.

"It's one big step toward cooling me down…" Blue walked away with Mitchum's arm around her shoulders.

"Boy, you're really in trouble!" Cheyenne laughed at Logan and he chuckled.

Rory watched the scene in complete awe. Jess watched Rory pretty much in the same way.

--

They sat in the living room in the middle of the night having some drinks. Emily had convinced them to spend the night with them, but after getting comfortable, Jess and Luke decided to head back to Stars Hollow, leaving the Gilmore Girls behind. Richard, Emily, Rory and Lorelai sat speechless staring at one another.

"Rory?" Richard spoke, "When you were dating Logan—Mitchum said that you weren't _good enough for Logan_?" Rory nodded, "And then he said the same about your career?" Rory nodded again, "And this Blue girl is any better?! She's named after a color for God's sakes!" Richard was angry.

"A flower actually…" Lorelai corrected as she took a sip of her usual martini.

"Is that irrelevant Lorelai?" Emily was upset too, "This is _your_ daughter we're talking about!"

"No! It's your pride and stupid Mitchum Huntzberger!" Lorelai said, "Look I hate the guy too, but let's be fair now! He's obviously going to side with his son the same way we're siding with Rory!"

"You don't seem to be siding with anyone…" Emily said, but Lorelai ignored her and looked at Rory.

"Hon, Mitchum said some horrible things even tonight, but you shouldn't care for what that bitter old snob has to say! No offense mom…"

"What horrible things?" Rory was upset, "He voiced his opinion! A _valid_ opinion! He said that Blue is Logan savior and that she's having the male heir every king dreams of as predecessor! How is that horrible?"

Rory stormed off.

--

"Jess…" Luke began to talk as he pulled over in front of the diner.

"I'm not happy Luke…"

"Wha—what do you mean, you're not happy?!" Luke got upset.

"Not like Blue…"

"Blue's just weird! Nobody's _that_ happy all the time!"

Jess scoffed, "I didn't mean that! Blue and that jerk are as happy as humanly possible and I hate them for it!"

"I hate to remind you…"

"Then don't!" Jess interrupted.

"But you made this choice," Luke continued, "You chose Rory!"

"No, that's not it…"

"Then what the hell is it?!" Luke was exasperated, "Help me understand here, Jess!"

"She moved on!" Jess shouted, "She brushed us off…"

"Cried you out…" Luke corrected.

"Whatever!" Jess continued, "She moved on! She fell in love again! Got married and is having a kid!"

"What did you want her to do?" Luke was confused, "You expected her to wait on you forever? To cry for the rest of her life over you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then what did you want Jess? What did you expect?!"

"The same…" Jess sighed, "To have moved on, not be as I am now…"

"How are you now, Jess?" Luke asked.

"Stuck…" Jess looked at him, "Very stuck…"

--

It was close to dawn when Rory crept into her mother's room and to her bed and woke her up.

"Rory?"

Lorelai turned on a light and discovered Rory was crying.

"Honey!"

Rory hurried into her mother's arms.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I just read an email from Lane…"

"Is she alright? Is she back from Korea?" Lorelai asked.

"Not yet," Rory sat up in front of Lorelai, "She's pregnant…"

"What?"

"She said she recently found out but couldn't wait to tell me!" Rory explained.

"Wow," Lorelai smiled, "I can't believe that little kid who hid around just to eat a Snickers has a family of her own! It seems so fast! I feel old!"

Lorelai smiled but Rory sniffed.

"Should we not like Lane's new baby?" Lorelai joked.

"No mom, it's just…" Rory's voice broke.

"What? What is it Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm so scared! I want that…" Rory hugged her again.

"Honey, everyone gets scared when taking a further step in life!"

"Lane wasn't! Logan wasn't! And I am sure Jess isn't scared either!"

"Well, I was…" Lorelai assured, "And after all, you _are_ a Gilmore, remember?"

"It's not just that which scares me…"

Lorelai stared at Rory waiting for her to finish. Rory sighed.

"I want that—but not right now, not right away…"


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE:** Sorry I had to cut this short. Hope you enjoy the last episode! Thanx 4 reading!!

**Episode Five: **_**"Easy from Now On"**_

"Rory! You got company!" Lorelai shouted so Rory would hear her from her room.

It felt like a freaky Friday even though she'd only woken up a couple of hours earlier. It had been a hectic week at the _Connecticut's Informant_ since Mitchum had now partially taken over. She'd heard Logan had been around a couple of times but she hadn't seen him, nor Blue since last Saturday night. In fact, she'd barely seen Jess since then. Last thing she wanted was company. She opened the door. Last thing she expected was Lane.

"Lane?!"

They squealed and hugged.

"Oh my God!" Rory was excited, "When did you get here?!"

"A couple of days ago, but I was waiting for the perfect moment to surprise you!"

"Oh my God!"

Rory and Lane hugged again. Afterwards they sat on Rory's bed.

"So, how are the boys?" Rory asked.

"Big and adorable! They totally behaved on this trip!" Lane explained, "I think it was a good experience they got, plus my grandmother got to meet them which was sort of the whole point!"

"And Zach?"

"He's convinced he's half Korean now…" Lane laughed.

"And the new baby?!"

"Oh my God!" Lane chuckled, "I totally regretted telling you via email, but I wanted you to be the first to know, like last time!"

"You sure seem happier than last time…" Rory smiled, weird at the evolution their conversations had had.

"I am…" Lane smiled, "I just hope it's not twins again! A little girl would be nice…"

"Oh! I'm so glad you're back! Things have been so crazy here!"

"Really?"

"The Landers are back…" Rory said.

"Old news…" Lane smiled.

"How is it there is never nothing new between us?" Rory joked.

"Well, Blue told me…"

"Blue—told you?" Rory interrupted, "You're _friends_?"

"Yeah. You're my _best_ friend though!" Lane assured, "Besides, you already knew that!"

"I knew you liked her from last time, but not that you'd become friends…"

"Well, it's not like I ever came right out and said it," Lane was embarrassed, "That's cause I didn't want you to get upset or feel betrayed or anything!"

"Why would I? You're my best friends and you can befriend whoever you chose!"

"I thought that after what happened with Jess, you'd feel weird it happened with Logan!"

"I have nothing against her!" Rory smiled, "You knew about her and Logan?"

"Lorelai didn't tell you?" Lane asked.

"No!" Rory became upset.

"Don't get upset!" Lane said, "She's just trying to keep you from hurting!"

"Why would I hurt?"

"Rory," Lane chuckled, "You and Blue have a _lot_ in common…"

"I don't get it, since when are you two such close friends?" Rory was curious.

"Remember how when the twins were born Zach got a gig to tour with Vapor Rub?" Lane explained, "Well, ever since we've been looking for family friendly gigs! Then that one time I had Blue and Ben over, they totally digged our sound, but we couldn't do much since they left after the brake up. Then a couple of months after we were invited to Texas to do their famous rodeo's and we went and loved it and even since we've been employed by them; both of us! It's great for the kids, too! They have so much fun!"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I knew Blue made you uncomfortable!" Lane said, "Now that you know, what do you think?"

"I think it's great! I would've liked to know about this sooner, though!"

"Really?" Lane wasn't convinced.

"Really!" Rory assured.

"Cause I know it's weird, I mean ask Dean…" Lane chuckled.

"Dean? How does Dean fit into all this?"

"His wife JoAnna is Blue's best friend…" Lane explained, "They have been for over 15 years!"

"Wow…" Rory gasped, "Logan and Dean?"

"They're not best friends, but they get along pretty well…" Lane said, "I'm about to have lunch with them, want to join?"

"You're having lunch with Dean and Logan?" Rory was confused.

"And Zach and Blue and Jo…" Lane smiled as she stood up and began to walk to the front door, "It's a monthly meeting between friends to keep in touch. We call it the Couple's Lunch!" Lane laughed.

"I don't think I should…" Rory said.

"Well, we'll be at Luke's in case you change your mind!" Lane said, "Call me later. Maybe we can do something together!"

"Sure!" Rory hugged Lane and watched her walk away.

Rory couldn't help but wonder if there were phases in life she refused to live and wondered if she'd have a second chance or would miss out on them completely.

"Thinking about Jess?" Lorelai asked as she came downstairs.

"Sorta…" Rory smiled, "Mom, you've always said I can do anything…"

"Cause you can!" Lorelai interrupted.

"Well I can't do _everything_…"

"So, we can't fly, big deal!" Lorelai smiled, "There are about a million other things you can do! Like have lunch! Let's go to Luke's!"

--

"Oh, see? Now you can join us Luke!" Blue giggled as Lorelai and Rory came in.

"No" Luke was annoyed at the three couples taking up space and wasting his time.

"Is there a party going on here? Dean?!" Lorelai was surprised.

"It's a couple's lunch to keep in touch…" Dean smiled and waved at Rory.

"You and Luke should totally join us," Zach said, "It's Logan's turn to pay and he's loaded!"

They laughed.

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Lorelai giggled.

"NO!" Luke said.

"Rory? Can Rory take Luke's place?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom!"

"Wha—fine! Maybe, some other time Zach, when Logan pays the tab!" Lorelai joked.

"He still has four months to pick up the tab!" JoAnna laughed.

"I don't like that rule!" Logan chuckled.

"I don't either…" Zach agreed, "I mean, our turn is next…" he looked at Lane.

"I don't see any harm?" Dean laughed.

"Yeah I don't even eat that much!" Blue wailed, "Jo-Jo's the big eater!"

"But Jo isn't pregnant so there! Rules are rules!" Dean joked.

"Rules were meant to be broken, Dean!" Lane chuckled.

"Are you any close to finishing?" Luke was annoyed.

"Over here Luke!" Lorelai called.

Rory felt more uncomfortable with each laugh that came from their table. She felt excluded and weird to see Logan and Dean getting along and Lane getting along with Blue. Maybe there was really something wrong with her.

"Rory, are you alright?" Lorelai asked.

"Hey! Now Rory can join in!" Zach said loudly, "Jess is here!"

Awkward silence followed as he came in.

"Rory?" Jess ignored the couples table, "May I speak with you?"

"Sure…" Rory followed Jess outside as the noise resumed inside.

"What is going on in there?" Jess scoffed, "You know what? I don't even care! It's probably something stupid…"

"I think it's important to keep in touch with friends…" Rory said.

"Friends? You mean Dean and Logan?"

"Why can't I be their friend?" Rory asked.

"That's irrelevant! Befriend them if you wish!" Jess smiled, "Rory, I am here because I don't want our relationship to stay the same!"

"Jess, please…" Rory sighed, "This has already happened to me with Logan, I…"

"Rory! That was like four years ago! Besides, I'm not Logan!" Jess was desperate, "Come on Rory! You got to feel it too! I mean, we're not teenagers anymore!"

"Well, what's the rush? We don't have to be like them in there to be happy!"

"Maybe not for everything they are now, but at least to spend our lives together!" Jess insisted.

"Have you thought this through Jess?" Rory asked, "I mean, really just thought about it and what it meant?"

"Maybe you're not ready to spend your life with me yet, but I am ready to spend mine with you," Jess was disappointed, "It's just too bad, I won't wait forever!"

"Jess!" Rory watched him walk away.

--

Rory and Lorelai walked through the mall that afternoon because Rory needed some distraction. However, nothing seemed to be working for her.

"Lorelai?"

Lorelai and Rory turned around to see Gabriella, Cheyenne, Jazz and Blue standing behind them.

"It's so great to see you again!" Gabriella said.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"We're trying to shop for Blue's surprise baby shower! You got the invite right?"

Rory stared at her mother after listening to Cheyenne; more secrets.

"You know Blue's right behind you?" Lorelai was confused.

"You can't hide anything from her! She found out a while ago!" Jazz chuckled.

"Neither can we shop with her breathing down our necks!" Cheyenne complaint.

"Come on! I'm not that bad!" Blue pouted.

"I'm gonna go grab some coffee ok?" Rory said smiling.

"Mind if I tag along?" asked Blue.

"Oh, please take her Rory!" Gabriella begged, "Maybe then may we shop in peace!"

--

Rory walked next to Blue after they've gotten their drinks. She was so uncomfortable with the situation that she gulped down her coffee like a shot of tequila.

"You have to promise me you won't tell Logan I've had coffee!" Blue chucked.

"Sure!" Rory answered quick and short.

"You know Rory, this might be the only time I ever get alone with you and I really feel like I have to tell you something…"

Rory only wished she'd had more coffee to gulp down as she braced herself for similar words as the one she's heard long ago from Lindsey's mother.

"I have nothing against you! No hard feelings!" Blue smiled, "I like you!"

Blue caught Rory off guard.

"Why are you saying this to me now?" Rory asked.

"Cause it's now or never!" Blue explained, "Besides, I _need _to say it and you _need _to hear it!"

"Hear what?"

"That you didn't take Jess away from me back then," Blue began, "He was never really mine. I didn't feel the need to fight for him as you did back then and as I did years later with Logan. Logan and I came back cause we felt like we needed closure, you know, to keep building our relationship with no past insecurities dangling around us..."

"I don't know what to say…" Rory sat on a bench and Blue sat next to her.

"Sometimes we feel as if time was stuck cause we keep going to a specific even in put lives, reliving it over and over, therefore it always feels as if it was yesterday" she smiled, "But as hard as it is at first, as you start walking forward, it gets easier all the time…"

"You really believe that?" Rory was curious.

"It happened to me!" Blue chuckled, "When the time came to let go of Jess; when I began to fall in love with Logan; when we got married and today when we're expecting our first child! But it gets easier…"

"It doesn't seem to get easier," Rory insisted, "Everything's so complicated! How could that even be?!"

"Well, it rather simple really," Blue sighed, "It's easier to believe Logan loves me and we'll be together forever!"

"Isn't that sort of denial?"

"Why would it be denial?" Blue asked, "He _does _love me! He shows me every day with stupid little things he doesn't even realize. What would be complicated is if I'd chosen to overlook those pesky little details and be an insecure pessimist!"

"Are you saying I'm an insecure pessimist?"

"Hey! If the shoe fits…"

Rory looked at Blue and began to laugh; they both did.

"Go tell him you love him," Blue smiled at her, "You owe it to yourself to be happy. Fear and doubt give the worst advice!"

"You're right," Rory smiled, "Friends give better advice.."

--

"Well this deal is closed!" Doyle closed a book, "We are now partners!"

Doyle shook Logan's hand and walked away.

"I'll be back with some champagne!" said Sheryl.

"Partner?" Logan offered his hand to Rory.

"Partner…" Rory smile and shook his hand.

"Thanks for that 'daddy utility belt', I'm gonna need it…" Logan smiled.

"I think you'll be just fine…" she smiled.

"It's weird cause I'm terrified but so excited…" Logan smiled, "It's definitely something I never thought would happen to me!"

"Well, Mitchum is counting on that heir so…"

"He'll freak if we have a girl!" Logan chuckled and sighed.

"Nah, you and Blue will be fine. I know so!" Rory patted his shoulder.

Logan looked at her surprised, "Are we calling it truce?"

"I can do better than that…" she smiled at him as she offered him her hand, "Friends?"

Logan smiled at her, "Friends…"

As their handshake evolved into a hug, Rory finally felt this was the closure she unconsciously needed; all she needed now was her new beginning.

--

Rory rushed through the street after having driven for about 5 hours. Afraid she would be too late she found herself wondering: _"What would Blue do?"_. She hurried through the desks, up the stairs and into Jess's room already packed up in boxes.

"Rory…" Jess stood bewildered as he saw her standing by his door.

"You've packed?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I can't stay here anymore…"

"Well that's good!" Rory was nervous, "Its one thing less you'll have to do later!"

"What are you talking about?" he scoffed annoyed.

"Jess Mariano, will you marry me?"

He looked into her big blue eyes and smiled.

--

The hot summer weather made the busy corridors of the _Connecticut's Informant_ warmer than they had ever been.

"Doyle! Doyle!" Sheryl ran after him.

"Is your column done?" he asked her.

"Yes! It's going to be our best issue yet!" Sheryl smiled.

"Socials? Really?" Doyle teased.

"Yes," Sheryl said, "The best edition yet!"

"Titles?"

"Ok! First one is the Mariano-Gilmore wedding a week ago!"

Doyle smiled, "And we have pretty pictures!"

"The second is the birth of the Huntzberger heir…" Sheryl read around her papers, "Tyler and Ryan…"

"Mitchum sure is lucky…" Doyle chuckled, "Pictures?"

"On their way…" Sheryl smiled and Doyle and he smiled back.

"You're right, this _will_ be our _best_ edition yet!"


	6. NEW Notice Alert

December 30th, 2010

**Notice:**

Hello UndiscoveredSilence followers,

I hope you've all had a very Merry Christmas and that the New Year brings you all the things you want from it. For me it's been a crazy couple of years since the publication of Unsuspecting Ever after and Notes. I know I am not very constant with my chapter publishing and hope that the New Years brings me that which I want so much!

As a good start to the year, I've decided to go forward with the frustrated announcement of a couple of months ago: I am nowhere near done with my FanFiction collection!

To start the year off, I will present you with some new chapters for Notes, my August Rush story, as well as the spaced out, how-did-that-happen story between the Gilmore Girls FanFic Collection: Unsuspecting Ever After and Chronicles of the Unsuspected. A very important note and yet something to look forward to: After this kind of in between stories I plan to re-write Chronicles of the Unsuspected to fit its sequence better.

As a bonus, in 2011 I hope to have finished Notes so I can start posting its sequels. I know sequels don't ever measure up as well as the original works, but what is a writer to do when one feels the story is not yet finished?

I hope you will enjoy every one of them and will welcome my own characters as the ones you already love.

A symbolic toast among friends and may the new year begin!

Happy New Years,

UndiscoveredSilence


End file.
